1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an open-close apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A technique used in an open-close apparatus or image forming apparatus using a member or unit movably provided with respect to an open-close apparatus main body or image forming apparatus main body is known.